The CHS portion of Core A provides human lipoproteins and leukocytes and general services to the Projects and other Cores. The MRL portion of Core A provides analytical chemistry assays for the Projects and other Cores. The CHS portion of Core A has provided essential laboratory services to our Program Project since its inception. All Projects and Cores have made extensive use of this Core. A major service provided by this Core is the preparation of blood products including human monocytes, lymphocytes and occassionally platelets as well as LDL, HDL and lipoprotein deficient serum (LPDS). Over the last year alone this Core isolated 10 billion monocytes, ten grams of lipoproteins, and 38 grams of LPDS. In addition, the Core provides standard assays, centralized glassware washing, autoclaving, maintenance of common facilities and radioisotope monitoring. This Core also isolates human aortic endothelial cells and smooth muscle cells and provides these as stock cultures to the Program's Investigators.